


Sunflower Skies

by Captain_Korkie



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Promptis - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chaptered, Cop Cor, Falling In Love, He's also kinda a yandere, I'll add more as he go along, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, It's okay he gets love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Noctis is an actor, Not Canon Compliant, Poor Prompto, Prompto is a rock star, Rock Stars, Slow Burn, wow this got dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Korkie/pseuds/Captain_Korkie
Summary: Noctis doesn’t like parties. He doesn’t like feeling pressured to make conversation with people who only want to know about the movies he’s in, or pretending that he’s paying attention to what they are telling him about movies they think he would be just perfect in. He especially hates it when he has to go alone, or when the people he came with leave him. He doesn’t like being alone at parties, it’s just inviting someone to get to far into his personal space and push him for information about what his dad is doing, or if he’s off the market (He’s just turned 23, but the number of times he’s been asked if he’s married is alarming).So, in a room full of people, with the only two people he’s known more than a few minutes either fully absorbed in a conversation ten feet away, or fluttering around the room introducing people and making connections like a butterfly making a spiders web, he should be miserable. SHOULD be.Instead he is smiling, genuinely.Prompto is telling a story, using his hands and smiling so bright Noctis thinks fleetingly that he should have brought sunglasses. Even if it is night outside he feels like he is staring at the sun.





	1. From A Far

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! So, this was originally posted on a writing blog me and a couple friends own, that is where I'll respond to any questions, or take suggestions if you guys want more of this, or different stuff. Really I am loving this so far and can not wait to make more! So, don't forget to like, and leave comments on what you think

“Oh my gods this place is empty.” Iris is bouncing on the balls of her feet, looking around the mostly empty concert hall. Noctis is behind her, along with Gladio and Ignis.

“Not for long, I suggest we pick somewhere to go before the doors are open to the public.” Ignis responds. Iris’ birthday is the weekend, and for it Noctis got her four tickets to what she’s calling her favorite band (it changes every week). She gave them to one of each of them, claiming her friends are all busy.

So, the four of them dressed in civilian clothes, Noctis also throwing on a pair of glasses he didn’t need and a fake nose ring, and a tongue ring he didn’t wear much since he followed his dad into the acting business. He figured in the darken venue he wouldn’t draw unwanted attention. This night was about Iris, and also about who ever way playing, not him.

They blend in, once more people start showing up. Just a group of people interested in music, with a girl a little too into the bands. When the opening band comes on stage he almost goes deaf, and not because of the music they start playing.

Iris is wearing a shirt for the headliner, (a black shirt with an ocean scene on the front, using a sunflower instead of a sun) but seems equally excited for every band, screaming and singing along.

The stage is currently empty, classic music playing over the sound system as the next band gets ready to come on. Ignis and Gladio are getting them drinks, leaving Iris and Noctis standing by the stage. She’s rambling on to someone they are standing by, and Noctis watchs the stage as the drums are changed out with a set that has a sunflower on the bass.

“Noct, I just heard that Sunflower Skies are doing a meet and greet after the show!” She’s jumping again, tapping his arm and smiling. He’s guessing that’s the band from her shirt.

“Do you think we can go!? I would love to meet Aranea, she’s so cool.” She puts her hands on her face like she’s swooning, and Noctis tries not to laugh.

“Yeah, if it means that much to you i’m sure we can arrange something.” He shrugs and she tackles him in a hug, squeezing him. She may be a foot shorter and a hundred pounds lighter but she could still give Gladio a run for his money when she wanted to.

She lets him go abruptly, and he staggers a little to regain his footing in the crowd of people, before they are all screaming and surging forward like a title wave.

The band comes out, laughing and thanking everyone. A women with white blonde fading into dark red hair and eyeliner that could kill a man is the lead singer, and with her tank top that says ‘FUCK’ and her boots that look like armour she doesn’t look like she should be singing for a band called Sunflower Sky’s.

Also in the band in a honey blonde with curly hair wearing booty shorts and a cornflower blue crop top on drums, a girl with black hair in a sweater with very tall boots on bass, and possibly the most attractive guitar player Noctis has ever seen.

He’s blonde too, and Noctis thinks it might be a theme in the band, but his hair is the color of spun gold. There are freckles on his face and shoulders that seem to shine in the stage lights, or from the blinding light coming from his smile. He’s wearing a white shirt with the sleeves cut off, showing his arms and sides, and black jeans tucked into boots with sunflowers on them. The guitar in his hands is chrome and gold, matching his earrings and the grey bandana tied around his thin arm.

Noctis watches him, witch isn’t hard because he’s bouncing around and laughing like he’s having the time of his life, and the microphone and water bottles he’s using sit right in front of where they are standing.The music they play is good, a little classic and a little new age, and when Prompto sings Noctis can feel his face flush. He plays it off as heat from the crowd when Iris asks, and he can see she doesn’t believe him. She doesn’t comment further on it, instead handing him a bottle of water she had in her bag. It’s lukewarm at this point, but he appersheates it.

Its towards the end of the show then they stop to change out instruments for a slower paced song. The lead singer sits on a stool, so does the really hot guratist, now with an acoustic looking black and red piece. The dark haired girl uses an electric Piano, and the drummer stays where she is.

“You all have probably noticed the little box next to Prom.” The lead singer gestures vaguely at the guitarist, who laughs. “That is, just full of guitar picks.” She laughs, and so does the crowd.

“It’s cool, the more I have the more I can throw out to you guys.” He laughs, and does just that, flicking the pick out to the crowd.

Noctis puts his hand up and catches it from the air, surprising himself and Iris who is next to him. The blonde smiles at him, nodding before going back to talking to the lead singer. Noctis looks down at his hand, at the little plastic triangle there. It’s bright yellow, with a chocobo on one side and the name of the band on the other. Noctis takes out his wallet and put it one of the empty picture slots.

When he looks back up another girl with white blonde hair is standing on stage, wearing all white and holding a matching violin, and his brow furrows.

“No fucking way.”

“What?” Iris looks back at him.

“That’s Luna, we were friends in, like grade school.” He fills in, suprised to see her here, but she’s always loved music so maybe he shouldn’t be. She smiles, says a few words to the dark haired girl, and then the music starts up again.

The music is different, slower and softer, and Noctis guesses it’ll be a love song. He’s surprised again when the song is instead an apology song to the singer parents. By the end of it he, and most of the audience, are close to tears. Two softer songs after that they leave the stage, laughing and thanking everyone again.

When they are gone Noctis takes Iris by the shoulders and looks her in the face.

“Tell me everything about them.” He states. She nods, and gets the determined fire in her eyes that he’s only ever seen from her when she’s on her way to the soccer field.

“Right. Aranea Highwind is the lead singer, she’s great. Spent three days in jail for getting into a fight with a dude who was harassing a girl last year. My personal hero, great person. Then Cindy Aurum plays the drums, also very cool. Her grandpa is a pretty famous mechanic, very supportive of her and the band. She still works there sometimes and has a thing for classic cars. Gentiana is a new member, she came when Luna did, plays bass. Very cool and mysterious. She’d kinda been nicknamed as the Glacian, because she’s cold and kind of a fashion goddess. Luna you know, she’s technically her own thing but everyone counts her as part of the band because they all tour together.” She gives him a coy smile. “But I think you’re really just interested in Prompto.”

“Well he is the last one.” Noctis shrugs, trying to seem cool, and Iris laughs at him. “Just get on with it.” He grumbles.

“Prompto Argentum, his guitar is named Quick Silver. He had a pretty messed up childhood, abusive parents, bounced around a bunch of foster homes, bad stuff. He’s kind of an icon for kids in the system, because he is still following his dreams, living his life to the fullest.” She is smiling, and he nods.

“Wow.”

“Yeah.” She has a dreamy look in her eyes, and he can understand it. “Come on, we’ll miss the meet and greet if we keep this up.” She takes his wrist, leading him away from the front of the stage.


	2. Always Warm

The meet and greet had ended up being cancelled, because someone got sick after the show or something. Still, by the time they met back up with Gladio and Ignis, who hadn’t been able to fight through the crowd to get back up to where they had been, Noctis and Iris had spent over 100 gil each on merch.

They finished Iris’ birthday party with cake and Ice cream, and many jokes that she’ll have officially joined adulthood by this time tomorrow.

It’s been two weeks since then, and Noctis had listened to a concerning amount of Sunflower Skies music in that amount of time. They were a really good band, and he even recognized some of their songs from the radio. He’s currently wearing of the band shirts he got from the concert, reading over a script for a movie at his apartment.

The front door opens and he looks up to see Ignis, groceries in one hand and mail in the other.

“Hey.” He greets, looking back at the papers in his hand.

“Good afternoon.” Ignis responds. “How is the rehearsing coming?”

“Fine, I only have like, twelve lines then get shot twice.” Noctis shrugs. “Kind of lame actually.”

“It’s still a year until they start filming the next Ring of Lucii movie, bit parts are important to fill your time, and to get you out of the house for more than an hour at a time so I can properly clean.” Noctis is opening his mouth to give an offended responds, but Ignis keeps talking. “You’ve been invited to an album release party.”

“Huh?” He looks over the back of the couch, to the kitchen.

“Yes, from that band we went to for Iris’ birthday I believe-” He trails off when Noctis jumps over the back of the couch and throws himself over the kitchen island, pulling the letter from Ignis’ hands.

“Oh my god.” Noctis smiles, reading over the information on the card. “This must be fate.”

“Or me requesting an invitation.”

“Did you really?” Noctis looks at him, and Ignis a half shrugs, doing little to confirm or deny it. After a moment of watching him and deciding he’s never going to be able to read his friends face, Noctis walks to the couch to retrieve his phone.

“What are you doing?” Ignis calls from the kitchen.

“I can’t go to the party with you or Gladio, you’d scare everyone away.” He puts the phone to his ear after dialing in a number, looking back at Ignis. “Besides, Iris would kill me if I didn’t bring her with.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Noctis looks at himself in the mirror, running a hand through his hair a few more times to make it look like he hadn’t spend nearly an hour fretting over it. He takes a step back, going over his outfit once more. Iris had picked it out, after telling him what he picked was ‘way too much’. He let her dig around in his closet, and changed into what she handed him (a black tee shirt with skulls and a loose neckline, and a black jacket with the sleeves rolled up almost to his elbows).

He liked it, paired with his dark pants and dress shoes. He takes a deep breath, remembering all his lessons in staying calm while dealing with the press, and puts on a casual smile.

“Come on, we’re going to be late!” Iris yells, knocking hard on the door. He rolls his eyes, walking to the door and opening it.

“Fashionably late.” Noctis corrects.

“There is nothing fashionable about being late.” Ignis calls from the living room.

“Come on guys, being late is the only fashion I have.” Noctis reasons, grabbing his keys from next to the door.

“Exactly.” Gladio calls, also from the living room. Noctis scowls.

“Remind me why you two are staying in my apartment while I’m gone?”

“To make sure you return safely and have a healthy meal to end the night.” Ignis responds.

“Because we have a bet about how tonight’s going to play out.” Gladio says at the same time. Noctis goes to say something, but Iris is pushing him out the door.

“You can fight later, come on.” He doesn’t lock the door, he knows that with Ignis and Gladiolus in his apartment he has little to worry about.

They ride down from the penthouse in silence, Iris tapping her foot and smiling. She’s wearing a plaid dress that he thinks at one point might have been one of Gladio’s shirts, and a leather jacket. She’s also wearing makeup, witch is weird. It makes him feel better he’s not the only one that’s nervous.

They greet the door man on there way out, and a man in a black suit opens the door to a fancy black car for them when they approach.

They fill the short car ride with music from the new album, and excited blabber from Iris. Noctis is fake calm, no matter how many times he’s gone to events like this he still gets flustered. Too many people, and all of them want to talk to him at the same time. According to Ignis this wasn’t supposed to be a huge event though, and that made him feel slightly better. Ignis tended not to lie about thing like this, knowing if he did it would be worse.

They arrive, and Noctis has the driver pull around to the back. He’s been to this building before, and he leads Iris in the back door, laughing at her when she tells him they’ll get in trouble. The room where the event is being held is nice, cozy somewhat. It’s filled with peoples in suits and fans who looks close to tears, and a few journalists covering the event. There are maybe close to 100 people here, and Noctis smiles.

“Oh my god there they are.” Iris points to the middle of the room, and Nocis feels like a teenager looking at his crush across the room.

Prompto is smiling, a drink in his hand. He’s wearing a maroon shirt with a logo for some anime on the front, and an open black vest that ends just above his knees. He’s wearing gold earrings that almost match his hair, and boots with soles the same color as his shirt.

Noctis feels overdressed and under dressed at the same time, and briefly thinks about leaving Iris here and waiting in the car.

“Noctis?” He looks over to Luna, who is approaching him with a smile. “That is you.” She’s wearing white and dark blue, and smells like flowers when she hugs him. There goes his option to run away. “Wow it’s so good to see you. I almost didn’t believe them when they said you wanted an invitation.” She laughs.

“Yeah, I caught one of your shows a couple weeks ago for Iris’ birthday. You guys are really good.” He puts on his rehearsed smile, and Luna looks next to him.

“Iris? Oh goodness.” She pulls her into a hug to, and Iris looks starstruck. “You probably don’t remember because we never met in person, but Gladio use to go on and on about you and how wonderful you were.” Luna takes her hands, smiling.

“Uh, thank you. I’m a huge fan.” Iris seems to be about how Noctis has been when walking in.

“Oh yes, would you like to meet the rest of the band? I know I’m not technically one of the members, but I think that will be changing rather soon.” She leads them across the room, smiling. “I’ve seen a couple of your movies by the way, Noctis. Your a very good actor.” She looks back at him, pale hair falling over pale shoulders.

“Thank you, but I think you have the more glamorous job. I don’t think I could ever perform live in front of people.” She chuckles.

“Still have stage anxiety, huh?”

“Some things are hard to change.” He shrugs, and Iris shoots him a confused look before they arrive at the group in the middle of the room.

“Everyone, this is Noctis Lucis Caelum, a childhood friend of mine.” She introduces. “And this is Iris.”

“Oh my gods.” Iris comments under her breath, as the four look at them. Aranea shoots him a quizzical look, approaching them like a predator. She’s walking to Noctis, looking unimpressed as she looks him over.

“I didn’t think pretty boy actors would be into our music.” She states, and Noctis looks at her, opening his mouth to reply.

“Isn’t your music supposed to be for to everyone?” Iris states from next to him, and she looks at her, eyes sharp. Iris’ voice had been soft, but she stands her ground, looking at the women in front of her. A smile pulls on Aranea’s lips, as she turns to fully face Iris.

“Touché. Iris, was it?” She states, and they fall into conversation.

“Sorry ‘bout her, she’s a bit standoffish.” Cindy offers, smiling. “She’ll warm up.” She smiles, and holds out a hand. “I’m Cindy, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you.” He shakes her hand, then looks at Luna who is talking to the dark haired girl in the band.”

“That’s Gentiana, she doesn’t warm up to anyone really.” Cindy laughs, and he does the same, feeling better already.

“And I am Prompto.” Noctis looks to the blonde, who is standing next to him. “I’m always pretty warm, it’s why so many of my shirts have no sleeves.” He jokes, and Noctis takes his hand with a soft laugh. True to his word, his hand is warm.


	3. Honey Not Glod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh, babies bonding! This is going to be the start of something wonderful I think :)

Noctis doesn’t like parties. He doesn’t like feeling pressured to make conversation with people who only want to know about the movies he’s in, or pretending that he’s paying attention to what they are telling him about movies they think he would be just perfect in. He especially hates it when he has to go alone, or when the people he came with leave him. He doesn’t like being alone at parties, it’s just inviting someone to get to far into his personal space and push him for information about what his dad is doing, or if he’s off the market (He’s just turned 23, but the number of times he’s been asked if he’s married is alarming).

So, in a room full of people, with the only two people he’s known more than a few minutes either fully absorbed in a conversation ten feet away, or fluttering around the room introducing people and making connections like a butterfly making a spiders web, he should be miserable. SHOULD be.

Instead he is smiling, genuinely. He’s standing around a small table by the open bar, with Cindy and Prompto. Cindy ditched her heels, and they sit empty and abandoned at the next table over. Prompto had put them there, claiming that he would definitely remember them when the party was over. Noctis had his doubts, as the blonde boy seemed to have completely forgotten they were there after putting them down.

Prompto is telling a story, using his hands and smiling so bright Noctis thinks fleetingly that he should have brought sunglasses. Even if it is night outside he feels like he is staring at the sun.

“... and I respond with ‘listen buddy, we can go round and round all night about who’s fault it is, but maybe we should wait until after we’ve snuck out of the bathroom window’.” Noctis laughs, and Cindy shakes her head with smile. “To this day I have never been able to show my face in that restaurant again.”

“It’s a shame really, every time the rest of us go he gets this far off look like he’s remembering the trama.” Cindy adds, dramatically. Prompto puts his hand to his chest in mock hurt, but he’s giggling too hard for it to seem genuine.

“Hey Cindy, come here I would like you to meet someone.” Luna calls, standing next to a group of men. Cindy looks at her and nods, then looks back to Noctis and Prompto.

“I’ll catch up with y’all later, can’t keep her waiting to long.” She jokes, then walks away, still barefoot. He watches her leave, smiling at Luna, before looking at Prompto.  
He’s got his drink in hand, and while he is smiling there is a tired look in his eyes that Noctis recognizes. Too much social interaction. They’ve been at the party a little more than an hour, and in that amount of time he’s seen at least ten groups of people come up to talk to him or ask for pictures. Prompto catches his eyes, soft and lavender colored, and Noctis feels a ping of sympathy in his chest.

“Hey, if you need a break from the crowd I can probably get us out of here without getting spotted.” He offers, and Prompto exhales a laugh.

“Yeah? How?” His eyes are skeptical, and Noctis smiles.

“I’ve been here a couple times, I know all the best ways to sneak out for some space.” He responds, in a way he hopes is more casual and less bragging. Prompto eyes him, then looks around the room, making sure no one is looking at them, before putting his drink down.

“Sure, I could use some fresh air.” He smiles, and Noctis nods.

“Follow me.” He leads the blonde boy, touching Iris’ shoulder as they head to the backdoor they entered in. She smiles at him, then looks back to Aranea.

“Are we going to be able to get back in thought this door?” He asks as Noctis pushes it open.

“It’s how I got in.” He responds with a shrug.

“I was wondering how no one saw you walk in.” Prompto responds with a grin, walking into the hall. Noctis does the same, closing the door softly behind them.

“I don’t like being crowded, so I take back entrances as much as I can.” Noctis responds, leading him to a stairwell, heading up.

“You picked a weird career for not liking crowds.” Prompto laughs, walking next to him.

“I get that a lot.” Noctis agrees, stopping at a big metal door leading to the roof. It has a warning sign on it, and Prompto looks at it with a frown when Noctis pushes it open.

“Are we supposed to be up here?” He asks, looking at the red letters on the door.

“Technically we're supposed to be down stairs at the party.” Noctis responds. “Listen, It’ll be fine, trust me.”

“I just met you and your asking me to trust you?” Prompto asks, but he’s not frowning anymore. Noctis takes that as a good sign.

“If you don’t you can go back down to the party.” Noctis comments, shrugging off his jacket.

“What are you doing?”

“Making sure we can get back in.”

“I didn’t say I was staying.”

“Your not leaving, either.” He grins when Prompto opens his mouth, then closes it again with a playful glare. Noctis holds the door open, and the blonde walks past him to the roof. When they are both outside, he tosses his jacket over the door so it doesn’t close all the way.

When he turns around, he finds Prompto standing by the concert railing, looking out over the city. The roof is gravel, so the other male looks back at him as he approaches.

“Dude, the view here is amazing.” He looks back over the city, and Noctis stands next to him, taking in the way the city lights look like fireworks in his eyes and make his hair look darker, more like honey than gold.

“Yeah.” Noctis looks away from him, looking at the city lights and hoping he doesn’t seem creepy.

“I think I can see my house from here.” Prompto points off in the distance and Noctis laughs. “What? Jealous we can see my sweet pad from here.”

“Totally.” Noctis mockingly agrees, making the other male pout.

“Mean.” He crosses his freckled arms over his chest.

“Alright, I’m sorry.” Noctis changes a glance at him, finding his pout replaced with a content smile, as his eyes scan the city again.

“I wish I had brought my camera.” His voice is soft, like he’s talking to himself. Noctis is pretty much just staring at him at this point, if he hadn’t been he might not have caught the soft words.

“You like photography?” He asks, and Prompto looks down at his hands, smiling.

“Yeah. Kinda lame, I know, but It makes me happy. Knowing that my memories are somewhere other than just in my head.”

“I don’t think it’s lame.” Noctis responds, looking out over the city.

“Really?” He looks back, meeting pale purple-blue eyes and finding them strangely vulnerable.

“Yeah. I mean, really it’s an art right? Just like acting and making music, or painting or dancing. Art is art, and without art what is the world? After all, the Earth without art is just, eh.” He smiles at his joke, and the giggle that he pulls from the male next to him. “We should probably head in, people will start wondering where you are.”

“More like wondering where you are, Mr. Moviestar.” Prompto jokes, slowly heading back to the door next to Noctis.

“Should have known, you just like me for my superior acting skills.” Noctis fakes hurt, and Prompto looks worried.

“No, I was joking I’m sorry.” He holds out his hands in surrender, and Noctis laughs. Prompto looks at him, then hits in the arm playfully when he realizes he had been faking it.

“Your terrible, I thought I really hurt your feelings.”

“Like I said, acting skills.” He laughs, opening the door and holding it for the other male.

“How does anyone believe anything you say?”

“It’s pretty easy to tell when I’m acting and when I’m not after you’ve gotten to know me.” Noctis takes his jacket, closing the door behind them.

“Gotten to know you huh?” They meet eyes, and Prompto’s are so expresionful that Noctis is almost jealous. Right now he is looking at him, and it’s like the people below them melt away. They don’t have anywhere to be, and time is meaningless. “Is that an offer?” There is underlying hopefulness under his coy expression, and Noctis smiles.

“If you want it to be.” He responds. Prompto smiles, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a phone with a Chocobo phone case.

“You could give me your number? We’re going to be out of town for the next few days, I mean. So, if you wanted to keep talking while I’m away, maybe when we get back we could get coffee, or something.” He’s rambaling, but he stops when Noctis takes his phone. He types his number in and hits call. He waits for it to ring before hanging up and hanging it back. Prompto is smiling when they walk back into the party, and Noctis thinks his face might be a little red as well.


	4. Total Noct Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, TNO is Noctis' name in Prompto's phone. I wasn't very sure if that was clear not so i wanted to add that up here so y'all know.  
> Also I've posted all the chapters so far, so after the next chapter is up there wont be any more for a few days.  
> Also can we all agree that Noctis is just an over thinking try hard mess? Thanks lol

Noctis stays up almost till four AM that night, after they leave the party. He sent a simple greeting just past midnight, an hour after they left the party, and had no response the whole night. He had been sort of hurt when he didn’t get a text back, but he told himself he was being clingy. He’d only known Prompto for a night, assuming that he would text right back was crazy. Plus he was leaving tomorrow, so he was probably packing.

When he forced himself to put his phone down he stayed awake another half an hour, his mind filled at first with why the blonde wasn’t texting him. Then his thoughts shifted to something softer, standing in his kitchen and bumping shoulders with the blonde, both in pajamas and trying to cook pancakes.

He shakes his head. Thinking like that is dangerous, getting emotionally attached to someone too quickly is dangerous. Noctis buries his head in his pillows, letting out a frustrated yell. Friends. Just friends. He can do it, and if it leads to something cool, if not at least he’s got a cool new friend. A rockstar friend ~~that he is already in love with because he is stupid~~ , that he can go to parties with and hang out with. He’s got it figured out in his head, and he nods to himself.

That’s how he wakes up, on his stomach curled around a pillow. He untangles from his blankets, looking out the windows to the city below. He rolls his shoulders and lets out a soft string of cuss words when his back protests. Ignis isn’t going to be impressed when he makes another chiropractor appointment. He grabs his phone, messly unhooking it from the charger and checking the time on the clock.

Not much past noon, he might be able to get a quick nap in before Ignis starts calling him about things he has to do. He unlocks his phone and stops for a moment, seeing three new text messages, all from the same person.

 

_From: Prompto_

_6:27 AM_

_Hey, good morning (*^▽^*)_

 

_From: Prompto_

_6:34 AM_

_It’s Prompto from last night, BTW. I know you texted first but I’m making sure you know_

 

_From: Prompto_

_7:52 AM_

_Sorry for texting so early, I’m sort of an early riser, and I had to be ready for a 10 hour drive w/ the rest of the band in a tiny little car （；￣д￣）_

 

Noctis sits up fully in bed, smiling. He texts back immediately, then erases everything he said. He does this two more times before hitting send and getting out of bed.

 

_From: TNO (Total Noct Out)_

_12:18 PM_

_Good afternoon you goof. Sorry, I’m more of a night owl I guess. And sorry about the car ride._

 

He’s not even out of his room when the response comes, and he grins despite himself.

 

_From: Prompto_

_12:20 PM_

_We took two cars this time at least, so I get to ride with Arie and Cindy… Don’t let anyone know I call her Arie she hates it lol ٩(｡•ω•｡)و_

 

_From: TNO_

_12:23 PM_

_Your secret is safe with me_

 

_From: Prompto_

_12:27 PM_

_Oh! Also I need a contact picture for you on my phone. I was going to find one on the internet but that seemed kinda creepy._

 

_From: Prompto_

_12:28 PM_

_But now I’ve told you about it so you probably already think I’m creepy ( •᷄⌓•᷅ )_

 

Noctis is sitting at his kitchen island, a spoon full of cereal in his mouth. He looks down at his stained sleep shirt covered in fish, and takes a rough guess his hair isn’t looking any better. He doesn’t take selfies, so he doesn’t have a stash on his phone. He texts Prompto that he has to make a phone call about a possible role and that he’ll do it after, before scarfing the cereal down and heading to the bathroom.

He takes a shower, scrubbing the sleep out of his face. When he’s done he drys off, blow drying his hair into something still messy, in a more planned way. He quickly covers his face in foundation and adds a dark line around his eyes. He nods in the mirror, pops in a set of dark blue earrings and heads into his room. His closet is fully organized again, no doubt thanks to Ignis. He pulls on his favorite pants, and a tee shirt with a video game dragon on it.

He kicks his mess into a pile, sets up a circle light so that the city below will be visible behind him, then finds his phone again. He takes a selfie, then another. Then a few more to be safe.

After looking them all over, Noctis sends Prompto one where is half smiling, the city behind him and both eyes mostly visible through his bangs. He adds a message with it, apologizing that the call took so long.

As soon as he sees that Prompto had received the message, his phone starts ringing and Ignis’ picture pops up. He sighs, looking at the ceiling and thinking about the irony of it all, before answering.

“Well you're awake, thats a good sign.”

“And I’m dressed and everything.” Noctis responds, flipping off the light and walking out of his bedroom.

“It’s only one in the afternoon and your already dressed? Must be a special occasion.” Ignis responds sarcastically, and Noctis rolls his eyes.

“Did you need something or are you just calling me to make fun of me?” Noctis sighs out, turning the radio on so the house is less quiet around him.

“I was calling to remind you of the dinner you have scheduled with your father this evening.

“Like I would forgot.” Noctis looks at his calendar and finds the same information written in blue sharpie, like all dinners with his father were colored. Ignis even color coordinated his calendar. He had forgotten, but his callender had all the information on it he would need.

“I’m sure.” Ignis doesn’t sound convinced. “I’ll be there to retrieve you at six o’clock sharp.” He adds.

“Sure, see you then.” Noctis responds, reading over what restaurant they would be going to so he can decide what to wear later.

“Goodbye, Noctis. See you then.” His voice is softer, and Noctis smiles.

“Bye Iggy.” He hangs up, opening his messenger app and smiling at the texts that fill the screen. Prompto thanks him for the picture, commenting on the amazing view behind him and his cool shirt, naming the video game and asking if he plays it.

Then he sends a selfie of his own, and Noctis opens it without hesitation. Prompto is sitting in a car, judging by the blurry road on the outside of window he’s leaning against. He has white headphones in both ears, leading back to the phone he’s probably taking the picture with. He’s wearing blue flannel, over a white shirt with an avocado in a headband and the words ‘Avo- Cardio’ under it in pink. He is smiling, despite that his thumb nail is in his mouth like he had been chewing on it.

Noctis sets it as his contact photo, responding that he does play King's Quest, and that for being up so early he doesn’t looked tired.

They fall into conversation after that, Prompto promising to kick his ass at a round of the game after they make it to the hotel the band would be staying at. When Noctis tells him he has to leave, after they had been nonstop talking for hours, he seems disappointed. Noctis understands it, he wish’s they didn’t ever have to stop talking. He promises to text Prompto when he’s done with dinner, and the other agrees to send pictures of the ocean they will be next to.

In the elevator ride down to the lobby he takes a picture of himself in the mirror like walls, wearing a suit and looking bored. He saves it for the next time he needs to send a selfie, then looks as uninterested as he can so Ignis won’t get suspicious.


	5. Something Not Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So we've got a little bit of things happening, a glance into a darker Noctis maybe? And Prompto isn't even phased, he's been thru worse O.o  
> All be be okay in the end! For now, I have a grand master plan to write out.

Prompto leaves the day before everyone else in the band, catching a ride with Gentiana instead of staying for the party they were invited to after their last concert. It’s been a little less than two weeks that they have been texting, and Noctis has a folder on his phone dedicated to pictures that he has been sent. 

Most of them are of sensory, the ocean or shops, sometimes flowers and cute dogs; but it also has a healthy number of selfies. Noctis sends him pictures also, set sets from his bedroom windows and selfies he’s started taking whenever he looks good… and sometimes when he doesn’t but Prompto sends one from bed with sleep hair and a face mask. Gotta keep it even. 

They left at noon, and Noctis made sure he was awake for it. It’s only a two hour drive back to Insomnia from where there last show had been. Noctis is showered and dressed way before that, on the off chance that Prompto will want to get lunch instead of cook something when he gets home. If he didn’t he would ask Ignis and Gladio if they wanted to come over and do something tonight. It’s Saturday after all. 

They text the whole time he is in the car, because Gentiana isn’t very talkative and Prompto hates silence even more than Noctis does. He gets a picture of the outskirts of town, then a text that the guitarist was happy to be back in town. After that, nothing. 

Noctis doesn’t worry at first, then after half an hour he’s pacing his room and checking his servos to make sure his phone is on. He texts Gladio that he thinks something might be wrong, and the bigger man tells him he’s probably overreacting but that he’s on his way up. Gladio lives two floors below him, and even though Iris still lives with their dad she’s over there more than her brother is some weeks.  

Noctis jumps when his phone starts ringing, looking at with in confusion when Prompto’s icon fills the screen. He’s never called before, and Noctis has a bad feeling when he answers. 

“Noct?” Prompto croaked, and Noctis stops walking. 

“Prompto what's wrong.” His voice is a little softer than commanding, but not by much.

“I don’t want to do this to you but you’re my last shot right now. My dickbag roommate is kicking me out, the band is still two hours away, my dad is catching a flight back to town now and I don’t know where Gentiana went after she dropped me off.” He’s rambling, and sounding more and more pleading as he goes on. 

“What do you need me to do?” Noctis offers, voice calm. 

“Can you come get me? And let me stay at your place till Arie and Cindy get back in town? I left my keys with them so I can’t get into Cor’s place till they get back.” 

“Yeah, send me the address I’ll be there soon.” He’s tugging shoes on and looking for his keys. He can hear Prompto sigh in relief.

“I’ll text it to you.” Someone starts screaming in the background, and he can hear moving on the other then of the line. “I gotta go, thanks for this.” The line goes dead, and the bad feeling in Noctis' stomach doubles. 

Gladio is at the door when Noctis opens it, and his amber eyes widen in surprise. 

“Hey, we gotta go.” Noctis tugs on his door to make sure it’s locked. 

“What?” Gladiolus responds, but is following him back to the elevator nonetheless. Noctis explains on the ride down, that he’s been talking to Prompto for the last two weeks, that they have really hit it off, and that he was being kicked out of his house for some reason. They are in the parking garage when Noctis gets the address.

They hop into the Regalia, one identical to his father's but painted slick black and matte gold instead of just black, with Noctis behind the wheel. 

“So, am I going as extra muscle then?” Gladio asks as he pulls out onto the street. 

“Yeah. I heard yelling when he was hanging up, so in case things get violent or something.” Noctis leaves out that Gladiolus has sort of a mother hen complex, and that as soon as he sees the scrawny little ray of sunshine that is Prompto, the blonde will pretty much never have to worry about anything as long as the  behemoth of a man is in the same city. If he likes Prompto that is, and he’s sure he will. 

Noctis is worried that they might not be able to find the house, until they turn onto the right street and find Prompto standing in the yard being yelled at by a dark haired man who is bigger than he is. The unnamed man puts his hands on Prompto’s shoulders, shaking him, and Noctis doesn’t have time to be mad because Gladio is out of the car and walking to them before he’s even parked. 

By the time he is out of the car and jogging to them, Gladio is standing right between them, glaring at the dark haired man, throwing glancing over his shoulder and talking to Prompto.

“Hey, are you okay?” Prompto looks at Noctis when he arrives, reaching out a hand for him. Noctis takes it, looking over his face and arms for any signs that he’s been hurt. There is a scrapes on his knuckles, like he’s punched a wall, and pale bruises on his shoulders shaped like hands. He doesn't even looked shaken, and so Noctis’ pushes the red hot anger in his chest down for his sake. If the blonde can be calm now, so can he. 

“Yeah, this is nothing I’ll be fine.” He smiles, and Noctis relaxes a hair that for now at least, he seems to be okay. “Gladiolus introduced himself as your friend when he walked up.” He nods to the man in front of them, who cuts off the dark haired man who tired to say something along the lines of ‘over reacting to the situation’.

“Is that your stuff on the porch?” Gladio asks, looking at the man in front of him in a way that makes him stop talking.

“Uh, yeah it is.” Prompto looks at him, or the back of his head at least.

“Why don’t you two go and get it while I wait here with my new buddy.” Gladio takes a step forward, causing the man to walk to the side and out of the way. He grumbles, crossing his arms and walking around in a circle on the other side of the huge man. 

Prompto nods, dropping Noctis hands with a comforting smile and leading them to the porch. He has two duffel bags, a backpack, two guitar cases and a smaller one for a ukulele, or something of the sort. 

“Is this everything?” Noctis asks, worried at how little there was. 

“Yeah, anything left over he can get rid of himself.” Prompto responds, shrugging. “I kinda thought this was going to happen so I’ve been moving stuff back to Cor’s for a couple weeks now.” 

“Oh.” Noctis lets a moment pass before adding, “Who’s Cor?” 

“Cor is my adoptive father.” Prompto doesn’t miss a beat. “He’s away at some cop thing but is flying back to town tonight. I told him he didn’t need to worry about it, but I think he was hoping for a reason to leave early.” 

“Your dad is a cop?” Noctis pops the trunk with his keys, putting the bags in first. 

“ He’s a Sergeant, actually.” Prompto puts his instruments on top of the bags, and Noctis wonders what they had been talking about for two weeks if he didn’t know that the others dad was a sergeant.

“That's cool.” Noctis closes the trunk, opening the passenger side door. Prompto thanks him before getting in, and Noctis tells him he’ll get Gladio then they can leave. 

He walks across the yard quickly, and Gladio looks at him as he approaches. Noctis walks past him to the man, who was still talking.

“Hey man, that little fag isn’t worth your time-” Noctis waits until Gladio is covering them from view of the car, before silencing the man by grabbing him by the front of his shirt and pushing him against the privacy fence behind him. 

“I don’t care who you are, or what you have to say so listen. You know who I am yes. Don’t say anything just nod.” Noctis says when he opens his mouth. The dark haired man nods, fear in his eyes. “Good, then you know that I have a fleet of lawyers and can break you should I feel the need.” He lets his words sink in for a moment. There is a coldness in his chest, one not entirely unfamiliar.

“We have to keep this quick because someone is in the car I would rather not see him like this,” Noctis continues. “If you try and contact him again I will kill you and make it look like an accident, if you try and go public saying I threatened you I will sue you until you have nothing but the shirt on your back and everyone will know every little secret you have ever had. And if you ever lay your hands on him again for any reason, no one will find your body.” Noctis offers a cold smile, dropping the man to the ground and turning to walk away.

He takes a deep breath, rubbing his eyes and willing the the dark feelings in him back down. After counting a few times, and taking a few more deep breathes, he feels normal again. Well, as normal as he can when the knowledge that he could skin that man alive and sleep fine the next night was present in the back of his mind. 

They are almost at the car when Gladio specks. “You know, I think you went a little hard on the kid.” 

“I had a lapse in judgment there, I’ll admit.” He shrugs. 

“You been going to therapy?” Gladio’s voice is calm, and Noctis glances at him.

“Yeah. I’m going tomorrow, I’ll tell her about this.” He looks over, meeting amber eyes and smiling when the larger man relaxes. 

“Good, do.” He nods, then opens the door to enter the car. 

“Hey, what was that about?” Prompto asks, and Noctis shrugs. 

“Dude was trying to talk bad about you, I told him it was a dick thing to do.” He closes the door after him.

“Sounds like a thing he would do. I’ve already blocked him on everything.” He creases him blonde brows, and scrunches his nose like he’s smelled something bad. Noctis smiles. 

“Probably for the best.” He pulls away from the curb, but doesn’t miss the dark haired male hurrying back into his house. 


	6. Comfortably warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for all the comments, I really love writing this, I've wanted to write something about them for a while but haven't. This chapter has some more plot, and a little look into the dark things *Evil laugh*   
> Also, They use 'Birdy' as opposed to Twitter *Sarcastically* I'm clever.   
> Enjoy!  
> Link to the Blog: https://i-write-fluff-not-tragedies.tumblr.com/

The car ride, and then elevator ride up to Noctis’ apartment, are filled with conversation. Nervous babble at first from Prompto, which gradually bleed into a full out conversation. Gladio talked with him about music stuff, which he must know a lot about judging from Prompto’s reactions.The larger man is carrying all of the bags, leaving only the smallest case in Prompto’s hands.  

Noctis half listens, at best. It’s been a long time since he felt the chill of something dark run threw him. He’s gotten better, at suppressing the urge to fight, to be in control of everyone around him. His therapist has a whole list of things wrong with him. Names for all the dark things, the overthinking and over controlling, the willingness to do whatever he found necessary without doubt or regret. He beat a kid with a brick when he was 12 almost to death because he wouldn’t stop talking his mom, about how hot she was in the movie before she died.

He didn’t feel bad then, when he was yelled at by his father, and he doesn’t feel bad now. He doesn’t feel anything about it.

The elevator dings at there stop and he looks up, leading the way with a smile. 

“The place is kinda a mess right now, I wasn’t expecting guests.” Noctis says, semi-apologetically as he unlocks his front door. 

“Prince charming here doesn’t have many friends.” Gladio laughs, and Noctis rolls his eyes as he opens the door. The lights turn on around them, and Prompto kicks his shoes off in the threshold to reveal mismatched socks in sunshine yellow and neon blue.

“Wow, I bet this place has amazing acoustics.” Prompto spins slowly as he reaches the living room, taking in the high ceilings. Noctis looks around, at the black furnishings and chrome appliances. He likes how his house looks, very open and modern, and the blonde seems to like it too. Noctis turns his head slightly to the side as he watches Prompto, and he thinks that maybe a little more color could do the place some good. 

Prompto looks a little out of place now, so colorful and warm against cold emptiness Noctis has come to associate with his apartment. 

“I don’t know about that, but I do have a pretty great view at least.” Noctis flips a switch next to the door, and the blinds that had been covering the floor to ceiling windows along the outside wall of the apartment slide back. Prompto gasps, walking to the windows and putting his hands against them, looking out over the city. He dropped the multi colored case next to the coffee table, and Noctis is sure that it will be forgotten there. Ignis will be upset over the hand prints on the glass, but the look on the other man's face was more than worth it.

“Oh my gods, you can see the whole city from up here.” Prompto has his forehead against the glass too, like he is trying to fuse into the window, or fall threw it. Noctis smiles, and almost jumps when lavender eyes turn to him in an instant. “Can I take some pictures? I mean, would you mine?” His eyes are bright, almost as bright as his smile. 

“Sure, if you want to.” Noctis shrugs his agreement, and Prompto physically _ jumps  _ in excitement. He sprints across the room to his backpack, which Gladio had left my the front door, and Noctis steps away from the window to the kitchen, where said man had been watching the whole interaction unfold. He is smiling, leaning against the center island.

“Sucker for blue eyes, huh?” He says, quietly so Prompto can’t hear. 

“Something like that.” Noctis nods, not arguing that Prompto’s eyes are more pale purple then blue. “Want a beer?” 

“Nah, Iris is coming over tonight so I can help her with homework. No way I’ll be able to do calculus if I start drinking.” Gladio laughs, looking at his watch. “Speaking of, I should be leaving to get her.” 

“Your leaving?” Noctis looks at him, not panicked exactly, but surprised. 

“Come on, if the little chocobo tries to start anything I’m sure you can take him.” Gladio winks, and Noctis doesn’t miss the dark flash in his eyes and the double meaning. Noctis wants to open his mouth, to say that he hasn’t gotten into a fight, hasn’t hurt anyone, in a long time. That Prompto is bright and light and good, even from up on the stage he had made Noctis feel like he wasn’t just dark things. Noctis didn’t feel much, not really, but Prompto felt things to truly and deeply it’s like he had feelings enough for the both of them. 

He doesn’t say any of that, instead smiling. 

“I don’t know about that, I hear he likes jogging. He’d probably outrun me.” Noctis jokes, and Gladio lets out a bark of laughter, leaving the kitchen to head for the door.

“You hear that, I’m taking off.” He calls out, louder, and Prompto turns, camera still in hand. He smiles brightly.

“Have a good day.” He waves with one hand.

“Sure thing, and you keep this one in line here.” He pats Noctis’ shoulder, as he followed him across the living room. “Anything happen and you need me call. And make sure the kid gets something on his knuckles, they look to be swelling.” 

“Yeah. Thanks, Gladio.” Noctis meets his eyes and smiles as they reach the door. Gladio shrugs it off, looking behind him once. “You should invite him over the next time Ignis cooks dinner.” He says, before saying goodnight and leaving. 

Noctis knows that means he’s taken a liking to the plucky little blonde too, and it makes him smile. Now, if Ignis likes him it’ll all be perfect, and Prompto will be added into his small group of friends. 

He thinks of this as he heads to his kitchen, about setting up a dinner for them, inviting Iris and maybe Luna, if she wants to go. He’s been talking to her again, catching up. He really has missed his friend, and she was exactly the same as she had been all those years ago. He can’t remember why they stopped talking, but he regrets it. 

“Here.” Prompto looks at him, then at the bag in his hand.

“Peas?” 

“Frozen Peas, for your hand.” Noctis responds, rolling his eyes. 

“Oh, thanks. I didn’t wanna say anything but it was starting to hurt.” Prompto puts his camera (A very expensive looking thing, black with a longer lens and a bright blue strap) on the coffee table, taking the peas from his hand and holding then against his knuckles. He winces some, before offering Noctis a smile. 

“What happened to your hand, by the way?” Noctis sits on the couch, flipping some music on to fill the air around them. Prompto sits next to him, a few inches away, and sighs.

“I punched a wall.” He responds, sheepishly.

“Why?”

“Well, I walked into my…” He trails off, seeming to be looking for the right words. “Not quite boyfriend but close, fucking someone else on the living room couch. I’m not normally a violent person, but something just came over me.” He shrugs. 

Noctis doesn’t think about what would happen if he had walked in on someone he loves cheating. It would probably involve at least one party being arrested, probably him for beating the shit out of someone. 

“Wow, that sucks.” He is sympathetic, a frown on his lips as he watches the other man, who shrugs like it doesn’t matter. It matters, to Noctis at least, because it hurt him. He didn’t want Prompto hurt.

“Yep, and with all my friends two hours away and my dad out of town, It’s been a pretty bad day.” He looks up then, meeting Noctis’ eyes when before he had been looking at his hand. “Thank you again, by the way. If I had to stay there any longer I probably would have started pulling my hair out.” He laughs, softly. 

“Well, what kind of prince would I be if I didn’t save a damsel in distress.” Noctis responds, casually, and Prompto laughs. He had hoped the other would understand the reference, as his most famous role was a prince. 

“Damsel in distress, huh? Hopefully I didn’t scuff up your shining armor too much.” He laughs again, and Noctis grins. After that, Prompto sort of sinks into the couch, smiling and seeming content. 

“Do you want me to put on a movie?” Noctis asks, and Prompto looks at him. 

“Sure.” 

“What are you in the mood for?” Noctis grabs a controller from the table, turning on the huge TV mounted above a fireplace and heading to Netflix. Prompto hums, narrowing his eyes at the screen. 

“Honestly? A romantic comedy and a pint of ice cream.” He laughs. “Whatever is fine.” 

Noctis stands off the couch, and Prompto looks at him, then leans over the back of the couch to watch him as he walks into the kitchen and opens the freezer. 

“We have mint chocolate chip, triple chocolate meltdown, and this really good honey graham cracker s'mores kind.” Noctis lists, looking behind him.

“That kind.” Prompto responds, and he smiles. 

“Pick a movie, I’ll be right in.” He calls out, pulling the container out and setting it on the counter. He pulls a fluffy blanket from a closet where he keeps spare bedding, and a couple spoons, before making his way back to the couch. 

Prompto’s face lights up, and he cuddles himself into the blanket he’s handed as Noctis’ sits down. 

“What did you pick?” 

“The sappiest thing I could find.” 

“Nice.” Noctis approves, nodding. He dims the lights and closes the curtains with the same remote, handing over the ice cream. Prompto keeps it mostly in the middle, so they can share.

Noctis had imagined their first time hanging out a few ways; he’d meet the other boy at a trendy coffee shop somewhere, that the other had chosen of course, followed by a walk around the city. Maybe coming to his apartment and playing video games, or following the other while he was taking pictures of the town.

None of them were anything like this, but that was okay, because they are sitting on the same couch, sharing the same ice cream. Prompto is smiling, blanket around his shoulders and looking more than content, but happy. 

“I’m never going to want to leave if you keep treating me this good.” Prompto comments, after Noctis puts the ice cream and melted peas away, coming back with a mug of tea that happens to be Prompto’s favorite. Not that Noctis knew that, or had been stalking his Birdy for the past two weeks. Just by coincidence, definitely. 

“Well, you’ll probably have to leave some time, but you can come back any time. Maybe check out if this place really does have amazing acoustics.” Prompto looks at him with that look again, that look that's a little to intimate and full of hope. 

“I’d like that.” He smiles, and it’s less blindingly bright and more comfortably warm. 


	7. Cute When You're

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's six AM why am I doing this lol. This chapter is almost twice as long as the others. I'm a fluff writer, it's my calling.   
> Also I can totally see Prompto as a like hipster, with a cute Uke and a vintage camera and hot chocolate instead of coffee. Maybe that's just me
> 
> Tumblr: https://i-write-fluff-not-tragedies.tumblr.com/

It’s the next day when Noctis meets Cor. Prompto had left before dinner, with a fretting Aranea who hovered around like a concerned older sister. Cindy was with them, thanking Noctis for getting him out and saying some very choice words about Tony? Noctis assumes it’s the dark haired male he saw earlier in the day. 

They meet them in the lobby, so that Noctis wouldn’t be seen in the public eye, and so they wouldn’t need to ride the elevator all the way up just to ride it all the way down right after. 

Noctis spends the night texting Prompto, then wakes early the following morning, for a meeting with his therapist. He greets the door man with a smile, walking out to meet with his driver. 

Instead, there is a man leaning against his car, arms crossed over his chest. He has dark hair, cut short, and his dark eyes are stern the way only a fathers can be.  He steps off the car when Noctis walks out of the building, walking to meet him halfway. 

“Noctis, right?” The man puts out a hand, and when Noctis takes it he shakes firmly. 

“Yeah? Uh, who are you?” He asks, confused as of why the man hadn’t let his hand go. 

“The name is Cor. Cor Leonis, head of the Insomnia police department. I hear you’ve been spending time with my son.” He is smiling, but his eyes are cold. Noctis is suddenly petrified, like he’s turned to stone. Not in fear, or not in fear for his life at least. No, what he felt was fear of being rejected. Parents never liked him, they could smell that he's not quite right.

“Sir, I-” Noctis stops himself, taking a breath. “Yes, sir.” He responds. Cor lets his hand go, dropping his smile. 

“Good we’ll keep this brief then. I adopted Prompto when he was sixteen do you know why.” Cor keeps talking, not giving Noctis a change to respond. “Because It took me twelve years and two months to find him, after his mother died in my arms and he was sold into human trafficking.” He holds up a hand when the other goes to speck. 

“I am telling you this because my son is the most important person in the world to me, and because despite all his brave faces and smiles, he is a scared individual that needs to be taken care of, sometimes. You took him in yesterday while I wasn’t there for him, for that I am grateful. Your thanks is a warning. My son can be a handful, and sometimes is more broken than anyone can understand. If you can’t handle that leave now. You wont get a second chance to go scot free, understand?” 

“What-” 

“If you chose to stay this conversation never happened and we have never met before.” Cor shoves something in his hands, a newspaper. “Have a nice day Mr. Caelum.” He isn’t smiling when he walks down the street, and Noctis stands on the sidewalk, looking after him. 

“Sir.” He looks to the car, where the passenger side window is down. “I’m sorry, he said it was police business.” The driver says to him.

“It’s fine, take me to the office will you? And don’t tell anyone about this, alright?” 

“Yes Sir.” The driver rolls the window up, and Noctis climbs in the back, opening the news paper. 

In the corner, on the first page, is a picture of the man from yesterday, after having been arrested with nearly six kilos of heroin in the trunk of his car. Noctis grins, folding the news paper in half. 

“Put some music on will you, Roy?” 

“Yes Sir.” The radio comes on, quietly. Noctis’ phones beeps at him, and he opens it, smiling. 

 

From: Damsel in Distress 

9:21AM

I left my Ukulele at your house  (;•͈́༚•͈̀)

 

From: Damsel in Distress 

9:22AM

I can’t write a song without her (her name is Lillie, don’t judge). Can I come by and get her later?

 

Noctis smiles, looking at the news paper. He’s pretty sure that Cor was the reason this kid got arrested. Maybe even framed him. Maybe Prompto attracts a  _ type _ . The type that'll do anything it takes. Whatever the reason, as long as Prompto wanted him around then he would be. He liked the lighter haired male, liked how he made him feel. 

 

From: Prince Charming >.<

9:27AM

Yeah, I’m heading into a meeting now but after? I can pick you up and we can hang out if you want too? Ignis is cooking dinner tonight.

 

From: Damsel in Distress 

9:29

As long as he’s cooking something spicy count me in ♡(.◜ω◝.)♡

 

Noctis smiles, texting Ignis that he wants to have a dinner tonight, something spicy, and to bring Gladio and Iris if she wanted to come. He gets to therapy 10 minutes early, slips Roy 500 gil to leave the car and go home, and walks in. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Two hours later, after Noctis refilled his anti-psychotic meds and has had a very nice call with his father, he pulls up in front of a cute looking little flower shop Prompto wanted to meet at. 

He tosses his hoodie in the back, to cover the pills, before heading out of the car. He finds Prompto standing at the counter, talking to a woman behind it and laughing. He looks up when Noctis walks next to him, and his smile takes on a nervous edge. 

“Hey!” He picks the bouquet off the counter, holding it out.  It’s huge, and colorful, flowers in yellows and oranges, reds and blues, all together. “This are for you. Luna, said that bringing flower for your dinner table would be the polite thing to do, and I thought you might like some color because you don't have much in your house, and… I’m rambling huh?” He is also blushing, rubbing the outside of his wrist. 

“They are beautiful, thank you.” Noctis looks the ink under where he is rubbing. “Is that a tattoo?” He asks, as they move away from the counter. 

“Oh, yeah.” Prompto holds out his hand, and Noctis looks over it. It’s a floral piece, a sunflower at the center right over his wrist, with smaller flowers and vines creeping down his hand and up his arm. 

“Why haven’t I seen this before?” He asks, meeting the blondes eyes, who shrugs and looks at it himself. 

“I have a really good concealer stuff that I cover it up with, for now. It’s not done yet, the rest of the flowers need to get filled in and it’s gonna have words with it at some point. It’s a cover up, and I want it to be a surprise to our fans after it’s done.” He shrugs.

“Oh that’s cool.” Noctis doesn’t ask about  _ what _ it’s covering up, it’s not his place. 

“Yeah, thanks.” Prompto looks at him, then out the window. Noctis does the same, seeing that the overcast sky is darkening. 

“We should probably get going. It looks like it might rain.” Noctis touches the blondes lower back as they leave, guiding him the the car. 

“Is this a different car than yesterday?” Prompto asks, as Noctis opens his door. 

“Yes.” He waits for the other to get in, before handing him the flowers to hold and closing the door. 

“How many cars do you own?” When Noctis gets in, Prompto is wearing his seat belt and watching him with curious eyes. 

“Own? Two, but I get driven around a lot. Ignis thinks I’m a bad driver so he has people cart me around.” He shrugs.

“You seemed like a fine driver yesterday.” He sounds more confused than worried, at least. 

“Yeah, but Ignis is crazy, and my dad is super paranoid about cars.” He shrugs. 

“Oh. I can understand my dad is paranoid about everything.” He jokes, and Noctis dares a glance at him. 

“Being a cop it’s probably mandatory.” He responds, even toned. 

“Must be.” Prompto lets out a soft laugh, leaning back in his seat. 

“You said he adopted you right?” He takes a chance, keeping his eyes on the road.

“Yeah, when I was sixteen,” so that wasn’t as lie, he wonders if anything else Cor told him had been. He doubted it, but wanted to be sure. “That’s how me and Arie met actually, she lived with a foster mom across the hall.” Noctis doesn’t fail to notice that he’s changed the subject, and lets it go. 

“So did you two start the band?” 

“Yeah, Cor is actually the one that got me Lillie, and Aire taught me how to play it. She saved me one day while I was getting pick on and took me under her wing. She got me my first camera…” Noctis listens to him talk, taking in every word and smiling. 

When they enter Noctis’ place, he takes the flowers and brings them to the kitchen to put in water, and Prompto sits on the couch. When the flowers are sitting in the center of his kitchen table, he smiles to himself. 

He grabs a tea for his guest and a soda for himself, and when he walks into his living room again his coffee table is filled with papers and notebooks, and Prompto is glaring and the small light colored instrument like he can force it to tell him the secrets of the world. 

“You okay?” He looks up with pale eyes at the sound of the others voice, smiling again. 

“Yeah, sorry. Forgot I kinda tossed all this on top while packing.” He takes the tea, looking at the papers spread over the table.

“What is all this stuff?” Noctis looks over some of the papers, finding most of them scribbled on, some with words that have been crossed out and others that are blank. Mixed in with it are pictures, some of the band, others selfies with Aranea, or Cindy, or Cor. He smiles at them, picking on up of the whole band. They all seem to be Polaroid pictures.

“The artistic process.” Prompto sighs. “Sorta.” 

“Sorta?” He looks next to him, finding him also looking at the picture in his hand. 

“It’s mostly songwriters block. I’ve been working on this for months and have like, almost nothing.” He doesn’t look frustrated, more tired. 

“Why?” 

“I can’t find the words. I have the melody done, all the notes just not the lyrics. Witch is like, half the song.” 

“Oh? Can I hear it?” Prompto looks at him when he says it, looking surprised. 

“You wanna hear it?” He seems nervous, and Noctis offers a reassuring smile. 

“Sure, why not? You said you wanted to test the acoustics, right?” 

Prompto looks into his eyes, like he’s looking for something, before looking at the small instrument on the table, then down to where it’s case it, before grinning. 

“Sure, I’ll play the song; but you have to take a picture with me.” He smiles, and Noctis sighs a laugh. 

“Really? That’s the condition?”

“Yeah, I make a point to have pictures with all my friends.” He pulls a teal camera from the bag, and it looks older than his other one had. 

“Alright.” Noctis scoots closer, and Prompto puts an arm around his shoulders. Noctis does the same, putting a hand around his back and smiling at the camera. After a soft  _ click  _ Prompto moves away, not much, and takes a picture from the bottom, shaking it. 

“Ta-da.” He sings, offering the picture to Noctis. 

“It’s good.” 

“Good, it’s yours.” 

“What?” He looks up to see the Camera in front of his friends face. He moves it, taking another picture from the bottom and shaking it. “What did you do?” Noctis tries to reach for the picture, and Prompto keeps it away. 

“Your a lot cuter when your not all dark and brooding.” Prompto looks at the picture, in which Noctis is smiling genuinely, looking at him.

“Dark and brooding is the only look I have.” He jokes, letting Prompto keep the picture of him, and putting the one of them together away from all the other pictures on the table. He’s going to have to get it framed, but before that.

“I believe you owe me a song.” He moves so he is facing the musician while still sitting on the couch. Prompto laughs, picking the Ukulele up and holding it close to him. 

“So, since we don’t have words to the song, it doesn’t really have a name, but me and the band have taken to calling it ‘Never Done’.” He states, strumming the instrument in his hands. “Seems about right.” He starts playing, and Noctis watches him. 

He’s looking at his hands initially, then his eyes are close and he smiles. He must have plaid this a lot, he knows all of it, and is humming along to it too. It’s soft, and reminds Noctis of a song his mother use to sing him when he was little, not with the notes but the feeling behind it, and how it made him feel in turn. Even without words it’s beautiful, and he smiles. 

Then he reaches for the camera on the table, leaning back slightly and lining it up. He hits the button on top and it makes a sound. Prompto opens his eyes, looking at Noctis. 

“You did not.” His eyes are wide, but there is a smile tugging on the corners on his lips. 

“That was a really good song.” Noctis responds instead, shaking out the picture like he had seen the other do. Prompto pouts, taking his camera back. “By the way, you look cute when your not paying attention.” 


	8. Hoodie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, this chapter was a blast to right. I've got it mostly planned out now, it looks like five or six chapters left to this :) I might add some like one shots to it, more of them in this setting if you guys want? Let me know!
> 
> Blog link: https://i-write-fluff-not-tragedies.tumblr.com/

 

It starts raining not long after that, and by the time Ignis is getting off work it’s turned into a full blown storm, with thunder and lighting. The wind has picked up, and the outside of the windows is dark. Noctis is standing by them, looking out over the storm with his phone to his ear. Prompto is on the couch, strumming something on his ukulele and glaring at the notebook in front of him. 

“... So I am afraid I will not be able to make it for dinner tonight.” Ignis says over the phone. He works, and lives, on the other side of town, and as bad as it is out doesn’t feel like driving all the way across town for dinner is a good idea. 

“It’s okay, we’ll figure something else out.” 

“Noctis, I’ve been meaning to tell you something.” The other man sounds troubled, and hesitant.

“What’s up specks?” 

“I’m not sure you should be spending so much time with that boy.” 

“What do you mean?” Noctis’ voice comes off as more defensive then he intends. 

“I am simply stating that, with your different levels of fame, he might have ulterior motives in being seen with you. While the band he is in is quickly rising in popularity, being seen with someone as important as yourself would prove invaluable in helping them ascend further into the public eye.” Noctis uses the window in front of him to look back at Prompto. “Keep that in mind, at least.”

“Sure, Iggy. He doesn’t live far away, I’ll get someone to take him home before it gets any worse out.” Noctis whispers into the phone. He hears the other sigh in relief.

“Thank you, sir. Have a good night.” 

“You too, good night.” 

“Good night.” Ignis ends the call, and Noctis sighs.

“So, what's the plan for tonight?” He turns around, finding Prompto watching him with clear, lavender eyes. He presses his lips together, trying to keep from meeting the others eyes full on. 

“Iggy says the weather is too bad to drive all the way out here, and I’m not much of a cook I’m afraid.” He rubs the back of his neck. “If you want to go home to eat, I can have someone take you.” Noctis tries. He doesn’t like lying to Ignis, he knows the other only has his best at heart.

“No way man, look at that weather I am not risking it.” He gets up, setting his instrument down. “With how much money I spend on makeup and hair products, I am not letting the rain mess them up.” He walks into the kitchen, and Noctis fallows him. 

“But I can’t cook?” 

“It’s cool, I know how to cook some stuff.” He opens the fridge, before looking over his shoulder. “If that’s cool with you, I mean.” He asks, and Noctis smiles. 

“It's better than eating alone again.” He shrugs, playing it off as casual. What ignis doesn’t know won’t kill him, and it is storming out. 

“Yeah, eating alone sucks.” Prompto bends down to look through some cupboards, and Noctis takes the chance to turn his phone on silent. Don’t want a phone call ruining the evening. 

“How do you feel about pasta?” 

“As long as it doesn’t have vegetables in it, I’ll eat anything.” Noctis responds, and Prompto lets out a soft laugh. 

“Vegetables, really?” He looks disbelievingly at Noctis.

“Call literally anyone that has ever tried to take me to dinner, they’ll tell you about it.” He jokes, but isn’t kidding.

“Right, pasta with no vegetables then.” Prompto stands, pulling pots and pans off the hanging rack and putting ingredients on the counter around him. Noctis makes himself busy clearing off the dining room table, making sure the flowers won’t obscure his view of the other.  

“So, how did you learn to cook?” Noctis asks, glancing behind him, after it had been quite a little too long.

“Cor taught me. Being a cop he works pretty late sometimes, so he taught me how to make stuff so I wouldn’t be eating fast food all the time. I use to be pretty unhealthy, and learning to cook helped with that too.” Prompto is standing at the stove, so Noctis keeps himself busy, lighting a few candles. “That and all the self defense classes.” He lets out a soft chuckle.

“Self defense classes, huh?” Noctis smiles.

“Yeah. I may look wimpy but I can kick some ass when I want to.” 

“I’ll keep my distance.” Noctis sets the lit candles around the room, then gently packs up the papers into the case over the Ukulele, leaving his pictures out.

“Well, I don’t wanna kick  _ your _ ass.” Prompto laughs again, and Noctis thinks he likes the sound. “What about you? Your dad make you take any classes like that?” 

“No, not really. He taught me to fish but that was pretty much it.” He shrugs.

“Ew.” Noctis looks back to see Prompto scrunching his nose. 

“What?”

“Fish are gross.” Noctis laughs, walking to the kitchen island to watch the other cook. 

“Kinda, but my dad loves it, and I have a lot of good memories with him doing it.” He shrugs, putting his chin in his hand and his elbow on the counter. “And there is something about the water, surrounded by the calm waves with no one else around. I can’t describe it.” He finds Prompto looking at him, smiling. 

“That’s really sweet.” He sighs, and gets a far off look in his eyes, looking out the window. Noctis watches him, and watches something sad settle over his face. 

Cor’s warning drifts through his head, and he can see it, in a way. That Prompto looks a little like a puzzle with some missing pieces, or a painting that is messy but filled with feeling. Noctis remembers a quote he read once in a book, or heard Ignis use, that art isn’t supposed to be beautiful, it’s supposed to make you feel something. He understands it now, what it means, looking at the boy standing in his kitchen.

“Wow I love this song.” Just like that, Prompto is smiling again, walking to the radio and turning it up. Noctis hadn’t even remembered turning it on, but he rarely does. With how quiet it normally is he almost always has it on. Noctis laughs as the other starts dancing, and lavender eyes turn back to meet his. 

“Don’t wanna dance?” Prompto walks to him, holding out a hand. 

“Oh no, I’m not a good dancer.” Noctis shakes his head. 

“No one is, don’t worry about it.” Prompto laughs, and Noctis sighs, taking the others hand. He isn’t sure that he could say no the others eyes, not paired with fluffy golden hair, a crooked smile, and sun kissed skin dusted with stars. 

“I’m not going to do whatever you were doing, I got tired just looking at you.” Noctis jokes. 

“Not much endurance huh?” Prompto wiggles his eyebrows and Noctis chokes on air. Prompto puts a hand on his side, the other in his hand. He leads, swaying them to the music, smiling. 

“You seem like a good dancer.” Noctis comments, as Prompto sways his hips and turns them. 

“Dancing is just music for the body.” He lets out a wistful sigh, before his phone starts playing something and he steps back, smiling. 

“Alright, everything should be done.” He walks back into the kitchen, and Noctis is left staring at the radio. He shakes his head, grabbing drinks from the fridge and setting the table. They split the food, and settle at the table. 

“This is really good.” Noctis says around a fork, and Prompto smiles. 

“Thanks. I used less spice than I would if it was just me.” 

“Why do you like spicy stuff?” Noctis asks, noticing he had added hot sauce to his own plate. 

“Um, no reason really.” He looks at Noctis, pressing his lips together. “Well, actually, that’s not true. When I was a kid some stuff happened, I bit my tongue almost all the way off when I got into a fight. It didn’t get stitched up right or something, so I can’t really taste anything unless it’s powerful.” 

“Picking fights, huh?” Noctis responds, wondering if that’s true. The other didn’t strike him as the fighting type.

“Yeah. I was a chubby kid, people picked on me. I use to fight them back, but it never helped, not really. Everyone was sad or angry all the time. No one had a problem with me, really, they just needed an outlet, I think.” He’s looking at his plate now, and Noctis wonders if he knows what he’s saying. 

“Iris told me that you were in foster homes as a kid.” Noctis says, and he sees Prompto flinch some, looking back up. 

“Oh, yeah. You know, foster kids.” He puts his fork in his mouth, smiling, and Noctis knows he’s lying this time. He isn’t going to say anything about it, or have anyone look into it and tell him what really happened. If Prompto wants him to know, he’ll say so. For now, he looks down at his plate. 

“The weather isn’t looking any better, maybe you should spend the night?” He looks up, and finds Prompto’s eyes on his. 

“What?” 

“Innocently, of course. You can crash on the couch, we can have pancakes for breakfast.” Prompto looks at him, like he’s going to agree, then he looks down and smiles.

“I shouldn’t, Cor doesn’t like being alone in the house, and If he finds out I spent the night he might show up at your house or something.” 

_ Too late for that, _ Noctis thinks, looking at him. 

“Let me drive you home then.” He offers, and Prompto nods. 

“Sure.” They stand in unison, and Noctis tells him he’ll do dishes when he gets home. He grabs a coat for himself, and a thick hoodie with fur lining for Prompto.

“Oh, I couldn't take this.” Prompto states. 

“It’s cold and raining, and your wearing a t shirt. Take the jacket, I’ll feel bad if you get a cold.” He responds, leaving Prompto with the jacket as he puts his shoes on. When he opens the door and looks back at the blonde, he is wearing the jacket with the zipper up all the way. It hangs off his thin frame in a pleasant way. 

Noctis smiles, letting him go first and locking the door behind them. 

“What car do you wanna take?” He asks, when they enter the elevator. 

“What kinds do you have?” Prompto responds.

“The car we picked you up in yesterday, and the other is a burnt orange Lamborghini.” 

“Wow, that seems like a beautiful car, and not safe for this whether.” He laughs, and Noctis nods. 

“Yeah, probably.” He agrees.

“I’d love to go for a ride in it sometime, when the weather is better.” 

“Sure, tell me when. Maybe we’ll take a trip out of town and have a picnic. Can’t really drive in the city, you know?” Noctis puts his hands in his pockets. 

“I love picnics! I know a great place for them, overlooking the ocean. You could fish and I could take pictures. Maybe I’ll bring Lillie, see if I can get any of the song done.” Prompto talks as they walk to the Regalia. “It’s by Galdin quay, my mom took me there a once, and Cor takes me back whenever he gets any time off.” 

“Oh, that sounds nice.” Noctis looks at him when they enter the car, wondering if he should ask about the others mom. 

“Yeah. It’s the only memory I have of her, I think. I was real young at the time, I’m not even sure if it’s real or a dream, really.” A sad smile crossed his face as he looks down at his hands. 

“My mom died when I was a kid too. Car accident, it’s why my dad is a little crazy about cars.” Noctis comments. 

“Huh, imagine that.” Prompto looks at him, eyes still sad. “I don’t live too far away, the street name is ‘Happy Hollow’.” Noctis laughs at that.

“That’s a real street?” He glances over. 

“Yeah, it’s in the suburbs.” Prompro responds, relaxing some. “I get that a lot, it’s a short street there are only like eight houses on it.” He shrugs, and they all into comfortable conversation again.

 


	9. You're being Childish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter. Throw some drama in the mix.  
> Let me know what you think and have a good day! 
> 
> Blog link: https://i-write-fluff-not-tragedies.tumblr.com/

 

One month later, and Noctis feels more genuinely happy than he has in possibly his whole life. Prompto comes over every couple of days, and they have dinner together at least once a week. The pictures of them are hanging on the front of his fridge, each held up by a small Chocobo magnate.

Gladio and Iris invited them over last week for dinner, along with Aranea and Cindy. Ignis had dinner with them too, and while he liked Prompto okay, he still seemed guarded around him. Noctis almost wanted to tell him what he learned from Cor, but he wouldn’t dare. Ignis doesn’t need to know the others business, and if there is one thing he’s learned about Prompto it’s that he hates when people feel sorry for him.

Today is Saturday, and later tonight they have plans to see a movie that just came out. Noctis had put thought into taking Prompto to dinner before that, and ice cream after. Like a date, to celebrate one month of friendship. He had intended to wake at noon, so he’d have plenty of time to flush out what he wanted to wear, and make dinner plans with the other.

Instead he is woken up rudely at nine AM by something falling on his stomach. He sits up, startled, and finds that this is not the first magazine to have been dropped on him. Ignis is standing at the side of his bed, rubbing his temple with his hand that isn’t holding coffee.

“What are these?” Noctis sits up, rubbing his eyes and picking one up.

“Those, Noctis, are the weekly additions of every tabloid in the city. Do you know what they all have in common?” Noctis looks at the cover of the issue in his hand, and finds the front cover is his face. To the side is a smaller picture of him and Prompto, his hand on the others lower back, leading him into his apartment building. The words ‘Noctis Lucis Caelum, finally off the market?’ are printed above it in white. Next to it is a smaller picture of just Prompto, holding his guitar on stage, the magazine excitedly stating ‘Guitarist reaches for a star, read more on page 25!’.

“Do they all have terrible titles?” He jokes, and Ignis rolls his eyes.

“Yes, they also are plastered with pictures of you and that boy I asked you don’t spend so much time with, all questioning your sexuality, why Prompto is so important to you and _filled_ with information on you, but surprisingly lacking on information about him.” He sighs, adjusting his glasses.

“Come on Igg, rumors like this start all the time, you know that. It’s part of being famous.” Noctis shrugs, ignoring that the other sounds like he’s trying to blame Prompto like he sold him out. He’d never do that, and thinking about it would just make Noctis’ mood worse.

“Yes, that is true, however most celebrities are not you. Someone had a very interesting conversation with a mister Anthony Smith, currently incarcerated awaiting trial. Does that name sound familiar? He seems to have quite a lot to say about the two of you.” Noctis looks up, a cold feeling tingling the back of his neck. He looks at his night stand, where his phone should be, and finds it empty.

“Where is my phone?”

“I’ve taken it, so you can’t message him. Your father wishes to see you.”

“Iggy I’m not a child, you can’t ground me from my phone.” Noctis stands out of bed, crossing his arms.

“You are acting like a child, so I am treating you like one.” Ignis responds.

“How am I acting like a child?” His voice is a little louder than he wants to be. He’s defensive, he knows it. This isn’t Ignis’ fault, he needs to keep that in mind.  

“Sneaking around behind my back to see him? Threatening his ex, really? It’s like you're a high schooler all over again Noctis, I thought we had this under control. You have more important things to worry about then some silly crush. What about your future as an actor? Careers have been ruined on less than this, you know that right?” He sighs again. “We’ll speak more in the car, get dressed your father is waiting.” He leaves the room, and Noctis rubs his hands over his face.

He wants to message Prompto, to make sure he is okay. While the other likes the limelight, Noctis is relatively sure that this will be the first time he’s had press like this, and they will be breathing down his neck trying to get any information they can. He should have been more careful, should have kept Prompto away from the press so he wouldn’t have to worry about this. Not to mention if the other has read any of these, if he believed whatever Tony said, be it true or not, it might ruin whatever they had.

Noctis would really like to think there is something there, more than platonic friendship.

First he is going to do what Ignis asked, get dressed to go with his dad. He’ll read the article in the car, see what Tony said, and if anything needs to be done about it. He hadn’t been kidding, if Tony said something that hurt Prompto he would get Gladio find someone to take care of him, no matter the cost. Then Noctis would start trying to get his phone back, making sure Prompto knows that he will take care of this.

He chances a glance at his laptop while he’s getting dressed, and finds that Prompto has started sending him messages on Birdy too. He opens the chat, and isn’t surprised that he has ten new messages.

 

@Quick_Sliver77 

-Hey, my texts aren’t going threw whats up? 

-Have you seen the news? 

-I mean they at least could have used a better picture really 

-Kinda disappointed, they get paid to take pictures 

-Cor came home early, a bunch of news vans are parked outside. It’s kinda freaking me out 

-And your not saying anything 

-Respond? I wanna know if your having the same problems? Or that your not dead 

-Did you really say that to Tony? He’s a creep but that was kinda extra. 

-I won’t believe it till you say something about it 

-Please say something about it 

 

The first one was sent at six, the last one a few minutes ago. Noctis looks at the door, still mostly closed, and messages back quickly.

 

@TheRealNoctis

-Ignis took my phone, going to sort this out with dad. Sorry, talk later (*;´□`)ゞ 

 

He gets a response before he’s out of the room, but he can’t have Ignis getting suspicious. Said man is waiting for him by the front door. They leave the building in silence, in a plane black car. Noctis takes the chance to read over the article about Tony. It wasn’t much, most of it was ranting, and he was exaggerating heavily on what Noctis said, skimming right over what he did to Prompto. He glares at the glossy paper in his hand.

“I apologize for being so harsh to you this morning.” Ignis’ voice is tight, his green eyes focused on the road in front of him as he drives. Noctis looks at him, closing the paper in his hand. “I am simply worried.”

“I know. I should have told you what was going on from the beginning.” Noctis looks at him, hoping for brownie points in getting his phone back. The other relaxes his white knuckled grip on the steering.

“That would have been preferred. I would have been able to keep you from the public eye, if you really are so infatuated with this boy.”

“I am.” Noctis responds, softly.

“I'm aware, I’ve read your conversations.” Ignis glances at him. “Not all of them, don’t worry. Just the last few days.” Noctis wasn’t worried, he and Prompto didn’t talk about anything bad in nature. Unless they were playing video games, because they are both sore losers. Prompto doesn’t cuss often, but when he does it’s a lot.

They pull up to his dad's sleek, chrome and black office building. Seeing him at work, that doesn’t happen often. Noctis scans a little box on his keys to get past the front door without having to talk to the door man, and someone is waiting for them.

“Follow me, we have an elevator waiting.” She is a stern faced older women, in a pants suit and stelios. Noctis knows her name, he’s sure he does he’s seen her enough times. Debbie? Dolores? Something like that.

True to her word, his father's private elevator is waiting. She puts a hand out to stop Ignis as they approach.

“Mr. Regis wished to speak with his son alone.” Her voice is as cold as her eyes, and Ignis nods, watching Noctis step into the elevator. The doors close in front of him and he watches the numbers light up as he passes all the floors to the top. There is music playing, something classical he knows his dad likes.

The doors open, and the two men in suit on the outside let him pass without a second glance.

His father's office is airy, huge windows lining the exterior wall to give a grand view of the city, glass doors separating it from where his personal assistant sits. Said assistant glances up, meeting Noctis’ eyes, before hitting a button on the underside of the desk that opens the door.

Regis sits behind a huge, dark stained desk, hands crossed on his lap. He’s dressed as smooth as the room around him, with a matching color scheme of black, grey and gold. He smiles when the door closes, leaning back in his chair.

“You're going to give that handler of yours an aneurysm, son.”

“Maybe then he would finally take a day off work.” Noctis responds, walking across the room and settling into one of the plush black chairs on the opposite side of the desk.

“I doubt it.” Regis laughs, before his eyes meet his sons. “I hear you’ve threatened a boy?” He raises an eyebrow, expectedly.

“To be fair he had his hands on Prompto when we pulled up, and had been yelling things I’d rather not repeat.” Noctis defends, and Regis nods.

“I didn’t think you’d be so reckless. I’ll have someone take care of it, make an official report that you were speaking in the heat of the moment, he had taunted you and the like.” Regis moves his hands, dismissively. “He’s already in jail, I’m sure we could demand a drug test, play it off as he’s some junkie, not a very reliable source.” He looks thoughtful, and Noctis sighs out a smile.

“Thanks, dad.”

“Of course. Now, tell me about this boy, and why I haven’t heard of him.” His eyes are sharp, and Noctis smiles.

“I didn’t want you getting your hopes up. I know how much you want me to settle down with someone, and I wanted to make sure that what I think we have is the same as what he thinks we have.” He fills his father in.

“And what is it you think the two of you have?” Regis is watching him, waiting patiently for an answer. Noctis sighs, looking for the right words. He’s put a lot of thought into how he feels about Prompto, and how he thinks Prompto feels about him. He chooses to only talk about his feelings, not the others.

“You know that movie you did with mom? The one you did when I was little, and in it you two had a scene by the ocean, and you just starting talking to her, unscripted and the director kept it because it was so good?” He sees his father smile, and goes on. “And you told her that being around her made you feel like you were surrounded by the ocean, no shore in sight. Powerless, but also free. No one around, like you could be a kind of yourself that you can’t be anywhere else. I thought that was a lot of pretty words when I was little, because no person could possibly have the ocean inside of them like that. Dad, he’s that and so much more. He’s the ocean, and the sun, and the stars that scatter the night sky. When I am with him I feel like I am floating.”

Regis looks sad, but he is smiling too. He takes a deep breath, watching his son. He shakes his head, twisting his wedding ring around his finger like he does when he thinks about Noctis’ mom.

“You love him.” He settles on, finally.

“Yeah.” Noctis responds, wholeheartedly.

“Unfortunately I must insist you stay here, for a few hours at least. I am sure you wish to see him, but we must wait until Ignis is distracted, and until the news vans have scattered.” Regis gestures to the sleek couch against one wall. “You can sleep if you like, most of the business I have today is paperwork so it should all be relatively quiet.”

“Ignis still has my phone.” Noctis states.

“I can send you back with him if you like? See if he lets you leave any time tonight.” His father is smiling. Noctis shivers at the thought. His dad is right, staying here for a few hours is for the best. He’ll make everything up to Prompto later, if he stills wants to see him after this. A few hours, and he’ll be able to make this all right.

A few hours, it turns out, means seven.


	10. Listen to me, please

 

Noctis is normally a good driver, but currently he is speeding and glancing at his phone in the passenger side seat every few seconds. He had slept longer than he wanted, waking up close to four thirty PM.

His father had gotten his phone from Ignis, who had to leave to talk to someone from a magazine and clear everything up. He had more than 100 notifications when he opened it, and skimmed down to the more recent texts. Prompto seemed fine after Noctis told him he couldn’t talk. Then he seemed passive aggressive about Noctis not having time, then just mad by the end. After two texts telling him off for saying that Tony was abusing him even though he wasn't, and that Noctis was pretty much admitting that he did say terrible things to Tony, he ended it simply with a ‘Whatever’.

That had been at noon, and he hasn’t sent anything since.

Noctis had texted him back, took his dad's car keys along with his blessing, and was leaving within minutes.

He’d sent fourteen messages by the time he pulls up in front of Prompto’s house. No news vans, that's a good sign.  

The house is very Prompto, Noctis had thought when he first saw it. Well kept lawn, a little garden filled with flowers and herbs, a small patch of sunflowers around the front door. The house itself is pale yellow, with white trim and a pale blue door. It’s the smallest house on the block, with a tiny second floor big enough for a single bedroom. Prompto informed him that it belonged to him.

Now he is running up the lawn, knocking furiously on the door. A car is in the driveway next to the house, a dark red four door, and the lights are on inside. He knocks a few more times, before he can hear movement inside.

Cor opens the door, looking Noctis over. He’s not shaven, and is dressed casually in jeans and a ‘Sunflower Skies’ tee shirt. He looks down the street, then opens the door further.

“Come on in.” Noctis does as he is told.

“Where is Prompto?” Cor looks back at his question.

“He went out with Aranea and Cindy to meet up with Luna and her brother.” He fills in. “He should be back soon.”

Noctis lets of a defeated sigh, nodding.

“I’m sorry, I’ll go.”

“No.” Noctis looks up. “Sit in the living room. We need to have a talk.” He points into the next room over, where Noctis can see a couch.

“Yes, sir.” Cor walks through a swinging door into (probably) the kitchen, and Noctis looks at the living room. He wonders in, slowly, taking it in. Pictures of Prompto cover the walls, along with awards for cop stuff, and musical sheets. There is hardly an empty space on the walls. They have a nice television, and a couch well worn with time, next to a new looking leather chair. House plants are neatly organized along a window, next to an overflowing bookshelf. There is a door to one side, painted dark and closed firmly. Cor’s room.

Noctis sits on the couch, in the middle, looking over the magazines on the wooden coffee table. A couple of them he’s seen already this morning, next to some hunting and fishing ones scattered about.

“Your old enough to drink right?” He looks over the back of the couch.

“Yeah.”

“Good, it’s beer or spring water here.” Cor hands him a beer, pulling a chair along with him. He stops on the other side of the table, sitting in the chair. His eyes are impassive as he drinks from his bottle, watching him. Noctis is sure he looks like a mess, his silk shirt wrinkled and his dress shoes to fancy to be worn with jeans. Noctis clears his throat, looking at the bottle in his hands.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Noctis starts, to fill the silence. Cor sighs, runs a hand over his stubble, and leans back in his chair.

“I didn’t want to have to do this. If Prom wants you to know he should be the one telling you. But he really seems to like you, and your the first person he’s been with that I might, _might_ approve of, so I have a need to tell you why he’s so upset about what's happened today.” Noctis sits up on the couch, watching him.

“In order to understand I have to take you all the way back, when I was a rookie right out of the academy. Prompto’s mom was a refugee from Niflheim, she got mixed in with the wrong people right away, started working on the streets. She was 19, just a couple years younger than I was at the time. I arrested her a couple times, nothing major. I found her once, a couple of months after I arrested the second time. She was doped up, beat so bad she couldn't walk. I took her to the hospital and convinced her to go to rehab.

“I didn’t see her again for years after that. I heard she was doing good, got out of whatever she had been in. When I did see her again, it had been four years. A knock in the middle of the night woke me, frantic.” He sets his beer down and pulls out his wallet.

“She was beat up, jaw broken, shot twice. She collapsed in my arms, in the doorway. I tried to call for an ambulance but she wouldn’t let me. She told me that the people she worked for, that made her be a hooker, didn’t like when there property was taken. They branded a bar code on her stomach, and they took her baby.” He hands over a picture, and Noctis takes it.

It’s of a women, with freckles and dark blonde hair. She's smiling, holding a chubby toddler in her arms. The baby is grinning, a fat fist in his mouth, lavender eyes shining against the dark ocean behind them. There is blood on the corner of the picture.

“So that's what I had; a half dead girl, and a picture of a baby. She died at the hospital that morning, and after she was buried I started looking for Prompto. I tracked him all over, from foster home to foster home for years. I busted so many kiddy porn rings and foster home scams I got an award.” He gestures to one of the walls, to a metal on one of the walls. “But I didn’t want it. I wanted him.” He takes a breath and rubs at his eyes.

“I got a tip from a scumbag about a man named Ardyn Izunia, a niff that put bar codes on people. I found Prompto at a storage house months later, chained up naked to a wall with his arms spread like he was crucified. He had back talked, was being made an example of. After so many years of being used and hurt, he still had a will of fire.” He chuckles. “We don’t talk about what they did to him, but he had a bar code on his wrist when I got him, and from what the doctors told me he’s been used in more ways than one. Right out of the hospital I moved him in with me, and got him to come out of his shell. I taught him how to make sure no one would ever take advantage of him again, because I knew he would never want to hurt someone unless they pushed it that far. He didn’t want people thinking of him as a victim, didn’t want to be one, that's why he lies when people ask and he says he was in a foster home.” Cor picks up one of the magazines and tosses it at him.

“This magazine, it’s owned an operated by the same dick head that hurt him. His lawyers were too good, we had no physical evidence. Prompto has a restraining order, but the other has been stalking him. No doubt this is Ardyn trying destroy what little happiness that Prompto has been able to carve out for himself. So, his day started with that, than you not having time for him, than the news saying he was he was being abused after he fought to be thought of as anything other than someone who has been hurt by other people. He’s not had the best day.”

Noctis watches him when Cor is done talking, taking it in. He’s opening his mouth to say something when the front door opens.

“Hey dad, this crazy car is parked like two feel off the curb.” Prompto looks into the living room, cheeks rosy and smiling. His smile falls when he looks at the couch. “Oh, Noctis what are you doing here.” He crosses his arms over his chest, and Noctis stands.

“I, came to talk.” He states, midnight eyes pleading. Prompto glances behind him to Cor before responding.

“We can talk in my room, It’ll be more private. Come on.” Noctis nods to Cor, before following Prompto up stairs. His door is covered in stickers a painted green, and inside his room is a mess.

His bed isn’t made, there are loose photos or sheets of music on every flat surface, clothes on the ground. Prompto kicks the clothes into a pile in the corner, and Noctis looks at the guitars hanging on the wall behind his bed. When the door is closed he looks back to find angry Lavender eyes watching him.

“What are you doing here?”

“I came to talk.” He repeats.

“To my dad?”

“No, to you.”

“Really? I spent hours trying to talk to you and you send me one message. I’m done trying to talk to you.” He sounds defensive.

“Prompto, please I’ve been trying to fix this-”

“I didn’t want you to fix it!” He’s yelling now. “The news vans and crazy people, all of it sucks sure, but I wanted you to be _here_. Laughing with me about how much people care about what we're doing, about the dates we go on. How jealous everyone will be that your off the market, and we’d drink and laugh and that would be the end of it. Instead this? Noctis, you can’t say you really thought he was abusing me.” His eyes are shining with tears, and Noct has to take a deep breath. His heart hurts knowing that Prompto is crying because of him.

“He had his hands on you when we pulled up, Prom. I didn’t want him to ever touch you again.” Prompto scoffs, scrubbing his tears away and turning to face the away from him.

“Who touches me is up to no one but me.” His voice is bitter, and Noctis almost winces at the words.

“Prompto,” He tired again, and the other is turning around, glaring at him.

“I like you, Noctis, I like you a lot. I wanted to think that you were different but if your not, let me know if your not so I don’t go getting attached.”

Noctis is overcome with emotion, and so he does the only thing he can think of. He sits on the ground, keeping his eyes on Prompto, who takes a step back.

“What are you doing?”

“In your favorite show this is what Lou does when Abby is mad, thought it might help. If yelling at me is what you want to do go ahead. You said you could kick my ass if you wanted, go ahead, I won’t fight. But please, let me say what I have to say first. Then you can kick me out if you want, throw all my stuff out the window.”

“You don’t have any stuff here.” Prompto states.

“Throw me out a window then, whatever.” He shrugs. Prompto looks at him, glaring into him. Noctis keeps his eyes as open and vulnerable as he can, and eventually Prompto lets out a frustrated sigh, sitting on his bed. Noctis lets out a relieved breath before starting.  

“The only excuse I have for not fighting my way here, past Ignis, and my dad, and any one of the gods is that I was scared. I’ve put so much thought into how I feel about you, I’ve written really bad poetry and watched sappy movies looking for the right words, and I pretend you feel the same way but I don’t know. And I didn’t have to know, because if we didn’t talk about it than I could pretend you did. It being made public, being faced with it, I thought we’d have to talk about it and that scared me. I want you to love me too, and I don’t want you to have to love me to stay my friend but I’m weak, and if you didn’t like me back I’m not sure I’d be able to handle it. My mom told me when I was little that soul mates are people that make you feel complete even when you didn’t know you were missing any parts, and if this isn’t that then I don’t know what it could be.

“I didn’t say that to Tony, not all of it at least. All the things he was saying, I could see they hurt you more than you let on. I wanted him to know he couldn’t hurt you, but I’ll never do it again if you want. If you wanna fight all your own battles than go ahead, but I would gladly go in and fight next to you, or for you if you wanted me to. I’d fight for you, or farm for you, or open photography shop with a pun for a name with you if you wanted. Anything. After my mom died something in me changed, I don’t know what it was but it made me, _protective_ , over the people I care about. I knew from the moment we met you were going to be important to me, and seeing you hurt by anyone made me feel sick. Now being the one making you feel hurt feels like I’ve betrayed  my feelings or something.” He sighs, adjusting his legs as the dull pain in his back becomes more predominate.

“I could sit here all day and explain un-poetically but with feeling how your laugh sounds like summer and how if I put my ear up to your chest and listened to your heart it would probably sound like the ocean around me, but it all comes down to how you feel. If you want me to go and never see you again I’ll walk out the door and give up acting so you never have to see me on the news again, or if you want to move in with me I’ll paint the walls yellow in the living room because I know you don’t like the dark walls. My feelings are only half what matter.” Prompto is watching him, like he isn’t sure what do say back. His eyes are wide, and he opens his mouth, before closing it and looking at his hands.

“Noctis, that’s too much. I don’t… I don’t deserve that kind of love.” His shoulders are shaking.

“Prompto, can I touch you?” He’s never asked before, and he felt bad about that now. The blonde nods, and Noctis moves so he’s closer to the bed, moving to his knees to he can hug the other. Prompto buries his face in Noctis’ neck, his wiry arms holding him just as close.

“You deserve no less the everything, and someone who’s willing to give it to you.” He feels the blonde stiffen slightly in his arms, pulling back. Panic runs though Noctis, until he meets the others eyes and sees him smiling, tears running down his reddened cheeks.

“Your crazy, you know that right?”

“Only if you believe my therapist.” He smiles when Prompto laughs, assuming it’s a joke. Noctis figures he’ll burn that bridge when they get there, and lets the freckled boy takes his pale hands in his own.

“If, I was also into you, what would we do from there?” Prompro meets his eyes, uncertain.

“I’d probably ask if you if still wanted to see the ocean. Next weekend I have a party to go to in Galdin Quay. We could have that picnic, maybe a romantic dinner. Put the rumors to bed that I am indeed taken.” Noctis responds.

“And if I said I wasn’t?”

“I’d probably ask if you wanted to go to Galdin Quay with me to keep me from dying of boredom at a party, and how close a room to mine you’d want.” He grins when Prompto laughs.

“Noctis?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?” Noctis meets his Lavender eyes, and it’s like the last parts of himself fell into place with those words.

“I would like nothing more.” Prompto puts his hands on the back of Noctis’ neck, and pulls them together in a kiss. Noctis puts a hand on his bare shoulder, the other in his feathery soft hair. He tastes like chocolate ice cream and mint chap-stick, and Noctis pulls him closer. There is a knock on the door and Prompto jumps.

“Uh, yeah?”

“Hey is he staying for dinner? I’m making curry.” Cor calls from the other side of the door. Prompto looks at Noctis, how shrugs.

“Yeah, he’ll be here for dinner.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked this chapter, with upsetti Prom and Noct who just wants to help. Just a few more chapters and this will be my first real fanfiction ever! Let me know what you think and have a good day


End file.
